Azril Prax
Physical Description * Height: 1.71m * Weight: 61.23kg * Eye Color: Blue * Hair Color: Blonde * Age: 34 * Gender: Female Species Information * Race: Trill * Time of Birth: January 17, 2343 | Stardate: 21044.6 * Place of Birth: Trill * Traits: “Joined” Immune to parasitic infection, strong allergic reactions to insect bites and other venom. Starfleet Service * Rank: Captain * Career Track: Command * Department: Command * Current Position: Commanding Officer U.S.S. Expedition Service Record * 2364-2368: Cadet Starfleet Academy; training vessel USS Arcadia * 2368-2374: USS Olympia Helm Officer * 2374-2375: USS Achilles Executive Officer * 2375-2376: USS Imjin Executive Officer * 2376: USS Sarek Executive Officer * 2376-Present: USS Expedition Commanding Officer Personality Profile * Hobbies: Playing games of chance, * Talents: Joined, Defuse the Tension, Crisis Management, Cold Reading, Plan of Action, Bold: Command * Favorite Drinks/Food: Trillian Spice Tea Family Information * Parents: Father: Vulen Talinar Mother: Izra Talinar * Siblings: None Background Azril Talinar born on Stardate 21044.6 on Trill homeworld to the parents of Vulen and Izra Talinar. Always having a thirst for knowledge and just an insatiable curiosity to learn, she applied to be initiated by the Symbiosis Commission. At the age of 18; she entered the Trill Initiate program against her parent’s wishes. Being approved with the Evaluation Board three years later she was joined with the symbiont Prax. A rather new symbiont and only having a few hosts prior to her. Spending a year doing varies studies on Trill at the science academy. Remembering some of the previous hosts that had worked with the Federation and Starfleet, she applied to Starfleet Academy, hoping a life of adventure will quench her curiosity. Though she had many options for a career path at Starfleet, she felt that taking command studies would be suitable for her. She was assigned to the USS Arcadia for her training cruise as a helmsman. After graduation from the Academy she was assigned to the USS Olympia an Excelsior class starship under the command of Captain Leslie Wynn. She given the position as a helm officer. During her 6 years on the Olympia she worked her way to Chief Helmsmen on the Olympia while advancing through the ranks, until she received the rank of Lieutenant Commander her final year on board. The Olympia was assigned to the seventh fleet at the start of the Dominion War. At the battle in the Tyra system in 2374 the ship was heavily damaged, Captain Leslie Wynn along with 563 souls where lost on board the Olympia. Commander Thar Th’zavos was badly injured during the battle on the bridge that claimed the life of Captain Leslie Wynn. Azril was required to take command of the Olympia during the battle. Battle damage to the Olympia made it impossible for them to stay in the fight, so she ordered the Olympia out of the system. As the Olympia made a run for it’s warp core had sustained too much damage. The remaining crew of the Olympia were forced to abandon ship. The crew was picked up by the Lexington which had retreated from the battle as well. Only 187 crew members of the Olympia made it off the ship before it’s end. Following the incident at the Tyra system, Azril was later assigned to the USS Achilles as Executive Officer under the command of Captain Kevin Romberg. Though she was assigned as first officer, she wasn’t given the rank of Commander. Partly because Starfleet was running low on experienced officers and crew to field during the war. Azril’s performance in the Tyra system was acceptable by Starfleet’s standards for such a position. The Achilles was a Centaur Class escort ship, and throughout the remainder of the war the Achilles would find it’s self often on the frontlines and in major battles. While the little ship and its crew preformed admirably, by the end of the war it was to be decommissioned. From the constant battle damage and the patch work the Achilles could no longer be in service. Captain Romberg retired shortly after the Achilles was decommissioned, however as her final act and approval of Starfleet she promoted Azril to the rank of Commander, along with a few other crew members too. Azril would later be transferred to the Imjin as its new Executive Officer. She would conutine her posting under the command of Captain Rolan Starex on board the USS Sarek when the Imjin was destroyed. After her near 1 year service under Captain Starex, she applied for a transferred to Starfleet Headquarters as a Adjutant under Admiral Bullock. A former crew member from the Olympia was given command of the USS Monarch, he offered the role of First Officer to Prax. Accepting the offer to join the Monarch, however during it's first mission the Captain Th'zavos was killed after he was captured by a Terrorist organization called Terra Nova. Afterward she was promoted to Captain and became the Captain of the Monarch during it's voyage. After the Battle of Arc-157 in 2377 with the Archon forces, the Monarch headed back to Earth to recommissioned under the name USS Expedition. Azril would still remain in command.Category:Player Characters Category:USS Sarek Category:U.S.S. Monarch